Metamorphosis of a Killer - Jacob's Story
by ClaireBamboozle
Summary: Who's afraid of the big bad wolf? When Laurent threatened Bella, the wolves took him out, but not before Jake was deliberately bitten. That vamp venom packs a powerful punch.


**Disclaimer:- I don't own Twilight or the original characters, this is written for fun and no copyright infringement is intended. **

**Honestly, my writing is like buses, I make you wait for ages then three come along at once. **

**This is another dark little piece. If you've read my profile, you'll know, I also post on a site called Free Writers and Readers. They recently ran a contest to write a 500 word drabble featuring Jacob with a Halloween theme. I entered, then immediately got excited about expanding the idea. I know for some of you, wolf fics may not be your bag, but this one is all about the story and I would love you to give it a go. **

**Thanks as always go to my pre reader, Keye Cullen, who said it is one of the best things I've written and my beta, Rita01TX, who really, really, really liked it too. Special thanks to Leech Lover Claudia for the kick ass Banner.  
**

**WARNING:- This is another dark and twisted offering. There will be character death. **

**I'm also aware that vamp venom is meant to be poisonous to the wolf pack, (which is a bit silly, when you think how easy it would be for a vamp to sink a bite in) but since I'm the boss of my little fan fiction world I'm bending the rules.  
**

**Metamorphosis of a Killer – Jacob's Story**

I caught his scent first; a putrid, sickly sweet top note with an unpleasant musty undertone. Even from this distance, with my nose held low among the damp earth and foliage, it attacked the back of my throat and made me want to gag.

Eau de Leech. I'd recognize it at a hundred paces.

"Fan out."

Sam's baritone filtered into our brains and we instantly obeyed, moving almost silently to the edge of the clearing.

There he stood, exposed in the sunlight. The dark tone of what passed for his skin glistened and cast rainbow effects on the ground around him. Well, I wouldn't know how else to describe it. You wouldn't exactly call the leech's smooth exterior a skin. It was more like stone; hard and impenetrable to human touch but brittle and crumbly to our adapted fangs and teeth. I licked my lips at the prospect of tearing into it.

I hadn't seen this one before. He might be one of the Cullen's feral cousins and he wasn't alone; there was a human with him. From this angle, I couldn't see the poor son of a bitch but the fragile aroma of their terror wafted across the clearing. We'd really have to hot foot it to save him before the sharp toothed bastard decided to strike.

"Hold back!"

Sam's order made me grind my teeth. So far, I hadn't pushed to be the Alpha. He was doing a great job of holding the fledgling pack together and coaching the newbies before I phased and I know he has the good of the townsfolk at heart so I let things be, for now. But here's the thing; there was something in me, buried deep in my DNA, bubbling to the surface. Maybe it was the knowledge of my bloodline and the ancient rites of passage that were ingrained in my psyche but I didn't know how long it would be before the urge to assume my rightful place as leader engulfed me and I challenged him outright for the control of the pack.

The vampire in the clearing shifted his position, slowly moving around his victim, prolonging their torture like a shark circling a life raft, and I finally caught sight of the prey.

It was Bella Swan. Quivering with fear and curving in on herself, she looked like she was trying to make herself small enough for him to lose sight of her. Not a chance. Once these bloodsuckers exposed themselves to a human, death was a foregone conclusion. She couldn't bring herself to look at him, her hand instinctively fluttering at her throat, subconsciously trying to protect her jugular.

I'd always hated their kind. It killed me inside whenever I had to watch Bella mooning over that creepy Edward Cullen. I just couldn't see the attraction for either party, putting aside the fact he's a walking corpse. What was the deal with wanting to shack up with a predator? Or your food source, for that matter. After all, I've never see a mouse share a bed with a cat or a lion with a lamb. It wasn't natural. The day he left, I almost hung out a flag. If it wasn't that she was so heartbroken, I'd have thrown a party.

Seeing the glint in that monster's eye as he prolonged her agony had my blood boiling. What the fuck was he doing? Did it somehow improve the blood's flavor if the victim was petrified before he sank his teeth into their neck and drained them?

My heart was thumping against my rib cage, claws flexing into the cool soil beneath my feet as every muscle in my body tightened and coiled ready to spring forward and take him out. That was my Bella he was messing with. The girl I wanted and the one I would have had if it wasn't for that other sparkly skinned parasite getting in there first. The vamp before us touched a long icy finger to her chin, tilting her head and forcing her to look at him, and I saw red.

My lips curved away from my teeth as a low, throaty snarl escaped my throat. Sam, who was positioned three or four feet away, twisted his massive head and shot me a warning look. I pawed the ground, letting him know the time for being a voyeur had passed. He read my expression and nodded before giving the direct order to charge.

"He's mine!" I howled as we broke through from the coverage of the trees and brushes, fur snagging on brittle branches.

Bella heard the sound as a ferocious growl and almost collapsed to the damp grass at the sight of a full pack of oversize, snarling, slavering wolves pounding the ground. Her legs buckled as her poor human mind struggled to comprehend the collection of fairytale monsters these enchanted woods concealed.

I didn't have time to check if she was okay; I had a target to hit.

The leech's reaction enhanced the experience for me. His jaw dropped open and his red eyes bulged at the sight of us bearing down. In a flash, he spun on his heels and started to make off for the trees at the other side of the clearing, dreadlocks streaming out behind him as he ran for his life.

He was fast but I was faster, adrenaline flooding my bloodstream, giving me the extra boost I needed to push myself that little bit harder. In a few beats, I would have closed the gap completely. He glanced over his shoulder and squealed in panic when he realized how close I was to catching him. His scent was intense and cloying, tempered only by the oozing aroma of his fear. How fitting…the executioner afraid to face the jaws of death.

I was only a foot away by then and altered my pace to allow for making a leap at his back. As if he sensed my plan, he skidded to a stop, his bare feet puckering the earth as they dug deep into the soft soil. He turned towards me, a smirk plastered on his face.

"Such a shame you surprised me. She would have made a delicious last meal."

He tossed his head back and laughed, snapping my tenuous grip on sanity.

I pulled back before launching myself at him, my front paws making contact with his shoulders. It was like hitting a wall. He shoved back, trying to crush my ribs but, eventually, I managed to knock him to the ground. I stood over him, snarling and letting big gobs of saliva drip to his chest, wanting him to know how his victims felt when he toyed with them. His claw-like fingers dug into the fur of my chest as he desperately tried to keep my teeth at arm's length.

I heard the heavy slap of my brothers' paws on the ground as they followed lead and knew I had to end this. I brought my head down to snap at his throat but, before I could tear through it, he shifted beneath me and I felt a sharp stab to my own neck. I howled, trying to shake him off, but he clung like a tick, his mouth moving as he bit down even harder. I didn't know what he was doing since I'd never heard of a vamp wanting to drain a wolf before. The way their faces contorted when they inhaled our lupine odor told me they found us particularly unappealing and I guessed the taste of our blood would be even more intense. What was he, some kind of sick masochist?

Eventually, he released me, his body falling back to the grass. I was too stunned to react. He twisted his head and puked as he spat out a mouthful of my blood before looking me in the eye with a satisfied grin on his face. I tilted my head in confusion as he belly-laughed, which turned into coughing and choking as a dribble of my blood tried to slip down his throat.

I was instantly aware something wasn't right. My limbs felt weakened and a burning pain was radiating from the puncture wound down past my shoulder and spreading quickly, engulfing my whole body in fiery pain. I whimpered as my legs gave out and I collapsed onto his chest, panting for air.

"A parting gift. Enjoy it and remember me always," he whispered what would be his last words in my ear.

Sam came bounding into view and my head lolled to the side. I watched with sideways vision as he swiftly tore the bastard limb-from-limb, ending him.

I was completely immobilized by pain. Was it hours, days or weeks? I didn't have a clue how long it had been since that sadistic vamp injected me with his venom. I was slipping in and out of consciousness, unable to crack my eyes open. The light was too bright, sharpening the pain. Was I in human or wolf form? I had no idea. I tried to force my fingers to move, or was it still a paw, hoping to feel either fur or flesh beneath them but even the slightest movement brought fresh agonies. I gave up trying. It didn't matter. I wasn't going anywhere in this state.

"Come on, Jacob. Just take a sip...please?" Leah spoke softly, close to my ear before pouring some sweet tasting liquid into my mouth.

I let it sit there a moment before trying to swallow. My throat was raw, as if it was lined with blisters. I grumbled and felt her cool hand press against my forehead. It soothed the burn and I moaned when she pulled it away.

"How's he doing?" Sam asked, his deep velvet tone as familiar as my own.

"He doesn't seem to be getting any better."

Leah's voice cracked and my heart lurched. She was always so tough and fierce, the only female to run with our macho pack. It stabbed me to know I'd been the one to break through her hard shell.

"I'm so frightened for him."

Sam cleared his throat. I couldn't see but I imagined he was probably giving her an awkward embrace. He was the Alpha and knew he had to do the best for his pack but offering comfort to the girl whose heart he had already trampled on was going to be difficult, even for him.

"Has Carlisle found anything out?"

Embry. His voice voice small and watery. _Fuck_, how many people were hanging around in here? I strained my ears to hear the reply. Dr. Cullen was pretty much the best banana from a rotten bunch and it felt weird to know my fate might be balancing in his cold dead hands, but there was silence.

_Shit, _that wasn't good. Last I knew, the Munsters had quit town and I'd done a happy dance. Could Sam really have brought them back for me? Was I doing that badly?

Unable to process anything more, I closed my mind down, loosening my grip on the pain and succumbing once more to the welcome and numbing fog of oblivion.

~oOo~

More voices...whispering...couldn't quite catch...who was that? Who's there? _Silence_. The light seared my eye lids. I clamped them tight and grimaced ahead of the pain I expected to follow, but none came. Tentatively, I stretched out my fingers…again, nothing. I sagged against the bed in relief, savoring the softness I'd been craving.

"He's made it through the other side."

Carlisle Cullen was there. I immediately tensed and bit back the urge to growl.

"But it's taken so long…much longer than a human transformation."

Until Edward Cullen spoke, I was going to risk opening my eyes but I didn't really want his moody ass face to be the first thing I saw, so I just lay still.

"Do you think his body's metabolized the venom, or absorbed it?"

_Funny._ Two vamps in the room would usually have me close to the gagging point but now, the Cullens' stench didn't seem to be affecting me so much. In fact, it was actually quite tolerable. Maybe they'd only just arrived.

"I have no idea without running some tests. I would like to check his DNA and cross reference it against blood samples from the rest of the pack. Would that be agreeable to you Sam?"

"Sure, I'll give a sample if you think it would help," Sam answered in a flat voice. "We're all worried about him."

"Thank you."

I could only imagine the look of glee on Carlisle's face. He'd probably been waiting since forever to play Doctor Frankenstein with his chemistry set.

"His scent has changed."

For once, Edward Cullen had my full attention.

"He seems less...pungent. Sorry, Sam. I don't mean any offense by that."

"None taken. After all, bad smell is a matter of opinion. Brady, would you mind cracking a window?"

I stifled a grin at Sam's comeback, glad someone had the balls to put that big-headed cadaver in his place.

"Well," Carlisle interjected, "it might be a side effect of his body dealing with the venom. I'm sure his aroma will regulate in time. I'm more concerned about his sporadic phasing over the last week."

_Sporadic phasing?_ Wait! Did he say I've been out of it a week? I finally pried open my eyes and instantly screwed my face up at finding my eyelashes glued together. I groaned when I lifted my hand to rub them, my joints aching after many days spent squashed up on a small bed.

"Hey," I croaked and Leah was instantly at my side, tipping a cup of water against my dry lips. I puckered them to take a sip, wincing at the stinging cracks.

"Welcome back, Jacob. How do you feel?"

My blurred vision was starting to snap back into focus as Carlisle blinded me by flashing a light pen in my eyes, his professional bedside manner in full swing.

"Like I've been run over by a truck."

He chuckled.

"Glad to see you haven't lost your sense of humor."

"After being injected by one of your cousins, you're lucky I'm not up to throwing you out."

"Laurent was a loner," Carlisle practically snapped, his face hardened. "If we'd known he was in the area, we'd have moved back sooner."

They're back? Well, shit. That just about made my millennium. I wondered if Bella already knew.

"Thank you for saving her."

Edward said. I should've guessed he'd be busy reading my thoughts. I scowled at him sitting in a chair in the corner of the room. At least he had the good grace to look shamefaced, his eyes meeting mine for a moment. He squirmed before focusing his eyes on the floorboards beneath my bed.

"She can always rely on me. I would never abandon her."

It was below the belt but Hell, he deserved it. His jaw flexed tight and I wondered if I could annoy him enough to make him crack a fang.

"Well, I'm back now and Bella will _never_ be left alone again."

I didn't answer him. I was too pissed to speak. Instead, I made sure to show him the graphic mental pictures of how broken she'd been since he left, together with some pretty vocal thoughts of how much I detested him. In fact, I could imagine stalking him through the woods before pinning his body to the ground and savoring the feel of him fighting against me, his strength eventually ebbing away as I tore a gaping hole in his throat, leaving his lifeless corpse staring blankly at the night sky. A low snarl rumbled in my chest and he wasn't the only one shocked by the vivid and violent imagery in my head. Sure, I'd killed vampires when they were on our land but it wasn't something I had vividly fantasized about. Not even for him when he broke her heart.

"I don't feel so good," I mumbled, flopping back against the mattress, my mind clouded by confusion.

"Best let him rest."

Sam was already ushering everyone from the room.

I stared at the ceiling. Baffled by why I would have such an extreme reaction to the news of Edward's return.

For three more days, I was ensconced in that room with Leah fussing and bringing food and drinks at regular intervals. I hadn't seen my father since the attack, other than the one time he poked his head in the doorway to say he was pleased I was getting better. Sam was deliberately keeping him at a distance, concerned I might hurt him with my new found tendency to phase into my wolf form without warning.

By the fourth day, I was stir crazy. Someone from the pack had been with me 24/7. It was claustrophobic, like being held prisoner. I wanted to feel the cool crunch of morning dew coated grass under my feet; to be running free in the woods, breathing in the clean, woody air. But most of all, I wanted to see Bella. I needed to know she was okay, that she hadn't been traumatized by what happened in the clearing and make sure she wasn't feeling under pressure to forgive that cowardly, bloodsucking leech, Cullen.

When Leah cleared the breakfast dishes to the kitchen, I seized my chance. After quickly tying a pair of shorts to my leg, I slipped out the bedroom window and found myself clear across the yard and safely hidden behind the shield of a leafy green canopy before anyone could've missed me.

Exquisite relief washed over me as I leapt over gnarly branches and bounded off springy moss, my heart pumping hard. I sped up and swore I was moving faster than I ever had before.

"Jacob!"

Leah had missed me and was already hard on my trail. I needed more speed…four-leg drive should give me the boost I wanted. Without slowing, I gritted my teeth and forced my body to phase. I howled in pleasure as wolf power doubled my pace. Some miles behind me, I heard Leah's returning cry. She'd had the same idea and was in wolf mode too.

"Aww, give me a break, Leah. I just needed to stretch my legs."

I waited for her typically bitchy reply but all I got was radio silence. Strange; she must be really pissed at me. I tried again.

"I'm gonna come back. I just needed a break from those walls."

Again, silence. I slowed my pace and listened hard, picking up nothing. No anger, no sarcasm, not even static. I was walking pace now, shaking my head as if I was trying to dislodge some invisible earplugs.

To my left was water. A wide meandering stream that cut a swathe through the dank forest floor.

Perfect.

I jumped into the water, enjoying the feel of the cold fluid as it seeped through my thick fur and chilled my skin. It would be too obvious for me to climb out the opposite side. I was too smart for that. Instead, I drifted for a few hundred yards before clambering back on the same side of the bank I'd started on. Leah wasn't the best tracker in the pack and this should make it confusing enough for her lose my trail.

I hid a safe distance away behind an ancient, bent tree, its trunk bloated and moss covered, and waited. Sure enough, after a few minutes, she came along, snout pressed to the ground, trying to follow my scent. I watched in glee as she made the leap into the water, scrambled out the other side and stalked around in circles, confused at not finding a fresh trail. She quickly realized I'd deliberately covered my tracks and scent in the water but, with no idea which direction I'd chosen, she gave up searching and plopped back in the stream.

_Ding Dong Bell, Leah's in the well. What a naughty boy was that to try and drown poor pussy cat. _

Drown? What the fuck? Where the hell did that come from? I shook the thought from my head as Leah crawled back out on this side of the bank, shaking the water drops from her shaggy silver fur. After a few minutes sniffing at the earth, she gave up and skulked back the way she'd come, no doubt wondering how she was going to explain my break-out to Sam.

I smiled inside at the thought of how angry my absconding would make him. I imagined he would take his annoyance out on the rest of the pack, detailing everyone off in pairs to scour the woods. I couldn't bring myself to give a damn. He wasn't the boss of me…except that he was. I was duty bound to obey the Alpha...or was I? If I couldn't hear Leah and she couldn't hear me, then who's to say I would hear Sam's instructions, anyway? I shrugged. For all I cared, he could carry on scolding the young pups and pulling rank without me.

I felt changed, exhilarated, powerful. . .alive, and certainly not ready to go back, yet.

I wandered aimlessly for a while, listening and looking out for the fauna around me. Somehow, in the stillness, everything seemed louder. I could hear birds stretching their wings in the treetops miles away and small creatures, maybe rats or rabbits, scurrying around in the distant undergrowth. I slowed my pace, the better to hear.

Something was off. I couldn't remember noticing so much remote movement before and yet nothing seemed to be stirring close by. Could I be the only living thing within a hundred yards or was everything hiding? I strained my ears and held my breath. I heard them…faint heartbeats pounding fast against fragile ribs. Was I really so scary that everything was terrified of drawing my attention?

It was weird. The pack already had impressive hearing but this was something else; pinpoint accuracy and incredibly acute. Maybe this boost to my senses was a side effect of the venom. That would be cool. I could definitely be top dog if I had supersonic ears.

I was ready to phase back. Sam would know I was missing by now and leaving a trail of paw prints and wolf scent wasn't a good idea when I didn't want to be found. I shook my neck out, loosening the tension in readiness for my transformation. Not wanting to fall face down in the mud after the change, I sat back on my haunches and closed my eyes, concentrating on calming myself and waiting for the shivering sensation to overtake me as my body morphed back into human Jacob.

But it didn't come. I cracked an eye and glanced around. This had to be some kind of joke.

I sucked in a huge breath then puffed it out again, forcing myself to keep the Zen vibe going even though I felt the prickle of anxiety deep in my guts. Raising my face to the heavens, I tried again.

Stay calm, deep breaths…think human thoughts. Four become two…fur into flesh…heads you win, tails I lose…_Shit!_ It wasn't working.

If I had a hand, I'd have scrubbed it over my face in desperation. I was stuck in this phased state.

Fucking vamp poison. I wondered how long it would take before the effects started to wear off.

After a few minutes of cursing and feeling sorry for myself, I decided to make the best of things. Thinking about that overgrown mosquito made me remember Bella. This mess was partly her fault. What the hell was she even doing in that clearing, far off the beaten trails? Was she deliberately looking for trouble? If it hadn't been him, it could easily have been a bear attack or a huntsman with an itchy trigger finger and bad aim thinking she was an elk.

_Stupid, suicidal bitch!_ Someone needed to teach her a lesson. Maybe next time, I'll let her get drained.

_Whoa! Easy boy!_ My stomach lurched. A week ago, you wanted to set up house. Now you want her dead? First drowning Leah, now this? What was happening to me? Something wasn't right. I was shaking, waves of hot and cold washing over me. Could wolves sweat or was I having a panic attack?

I needed to see her. Check she was okay. I paced in a tight circle. What to do? I know I couldn't exactly march onto her porch, ring the doorbell with my snout and ask "wazzup?" but I could lurk in the trees behind her fence and listen in.

I glanced around, gathering my bearings. I was deep in the forest but that didn't bother me. I knew every inch of this place like the back of my hand…or paw, as things currently stood. Bella's house was maybe thirty miles east of here. I could be there in next to no time.

I set off, trying to leave the bad thoughts and unnerving anxiety behind me, threading my way through the trees and bushes, not wanting to draw any attention. My throat was still feeling raw and blistered. Maybe a drink of cool water would help. I did a detour…just a few miles, enough to bring me to the edge of the lake where I stilled and listened for any potential witnesses.

_Da dum, da dum, da dum. _

A heartbeat…not a small mammal. This was a much larger beast. A deer, maybe even a sluggish bear. It was October so they should be slowing down by now. Hell, some were already in hibernation. It stopped me in my tracks as I honed in on it. It was mesmerizing, hypnotic, soothing.

Beneath the steady rhythm, there was another, more subtle swishing noise.

_Schwip, schwip, schwip. _

The sound of the blood moving through the ventricles.

It was beautiful…the symphony of life.

_Da dum, schwip, da dum, schwip, da dum, schwip. _

It was calling to me.

_Da dum, schwip, come take a sip, come take a sip._

My legs were moving of their own accord, my eyes drifted closed to better appreciate the spellbinding melody. I drew in a long breath through my nose trying to pinpoint the animal before me.

Human.

Instantly, my throat was on fire. My eyes widened as they locked onto his back. He was elderly, with grey hairs poking out from under a floppy brimmed fishing hat. Camouflage flak jacket and trousers, specially selected so he could be less visible. _Fool. _At that moment, he was the only thing I could see. My vision…hell, my whole being was focused on the exposed five inches of flesh at his collar. I was already salivating. Thick, sweet tasting fluid pooling in my mouth at the thought of tearing into his tender flesh and tasting the precious blood I somehow knew would ease the burn.

I was already behind him, my teeth merely inches from claiming the prize. I moved quietly, not that it mattered. He was a sitting duck, his head filled with music supplied by the iPod held in one of his many jacket pockets.

I paused a moment, inhaling deeply and licked my lips. It didn't matter that he was old. This wasn't like choosing a sexual partner; the quality of the exterior shell didn't affect the value of the blood it protected. My muscles vibrated in anticipation, lips tingling, eyes rolling to the heavens, savoring the final moment of calm before…

_Bam!_ In an instant he was on the ground, eyes bulging as my teeth clamped onto his throat and squeezed. His mouth was open but he didn't make a sound. Too shocked, either at seeing a real live snarling werewolf, or the realization this was the last fishing trip he'd ever take.

I didn't care how much noise he made or whether he struggled. I didn't even check to see if there would be a witness to the attack. Instinct had taken over and was running the show. I bit down harder and the first drops of sweet nectar oozed into my mouth. Tentatively, I swallowed, confirming my hunch as the flaming heat in my gullet eased off a little.

Enough with the playing; I needed to drink. Pulling back sharply, I tore a gaping hole in his throat and severed his carotid artery. A fountain of blood instantly spouted forth and I latched my mouth onto the source.

It was…there were no words eloquent enough to describe it. _Ambrosia? Compelling? Captivating?_ Whatever it was, I couldn't get enough. It eased the pain in my throat and satisfied me in a way I've never known. The feeling of euphoria and pleasure was hedonistic, almost sexual. Bella's face floated into my mind and I sucked harder, my tongue lapping rhythmically at the warm, wet fluid as my claws flexed into the limp body pinned beneath me.

Would this be better if it was her? The pinnacle of my existence would be if I could somehow take her virginity at the same time I took her life!

_Fuuuuuck! No! Shit_…what have I...Christ, no! This isn't me. I'm not one of them...a leech, a killer.

I sprang away from the corpse on the ground as if he had bitten me. Gasping for air, my heart hammering wildly, I was lightheaded with so many mixed-up feelings: revulsion, fear, panic, glee…

The face of the man was turned in my direction, contorted with pain and terror, giving a visual for the emotions in my own head. I couldn't bring myself to look into his glassy eyes for fear of seeing the blood stained monster that would be reflected back.

I retched, fully expecting to purge the blood from my stomach, but my body had other ideas. It was holding on to its precious liquid lunch.

The next thing I knew, I was neck deep in water, rinsing the evidence of my crime from my muzzle. The icy temperature grounded me. It washed me clean and encouraged me to follow its flow away from the scene. My mind was numb and I went willingly.

I wound up in the mountains, unsure how I got there as I huddled in some cave that seemed to be used by hibernating bears. No one was living here at the moment but there was a strong scent where they had rubbed against the entrance walls.

I circled before dropping to the floor, mentally and physically exhausted. I didn't have the energy left to try and focus on phasing back, not that I thought it would actually happen. My brain had almost shut down. I barely had enough power to perform perfunctory tasks. I walked, or rather stumbled, urinated when required and kept on breathing. That was my limit.

What was done was done and couldn't be undone. I'd killed an innocent man and reveled in draining him dry. I'd become the thing I detested most…a blood sucking monster. Even the Cullens were better than me. At least they had some level of self-control. I was feral and frenzied.

When my brain couldn't take the pressure anymore and protested with a pounding headache, I lay my cheek against my paws and drifted into a fitful sleep.

A great howling woke me and, for a moment, I was Jacob again…plain, old reliable Jacob, lying in my simple bed. Then the images of today's depravity filtered into my head and the sense of dread weighed me down again. I made one more attempt at phasing before I moved, but still, no dice.

Another howl rang out, closely followed by several more, a chorus of disgust and disbelief beneath the almost full moon. Sam and the pack, no doubt spending their night looking for me, had stumbled upon my victim. A deep sense of shame rippled through me. They knew. My scent would have been all over the scene and there would be no neat puncture wounds on this neck when they examined it. In fact, there wasn't much neck left at all.

The trail had gone cold for them. The water washed all traces of my escape route away with the blood and they were crying out. I could hear the calls but, without the brain link, I had no idea if they were concerned for my safety or disgusted by my weakness.

Was it weakness? Wasn't I just being myself? hadn't I always been a killer? I'd finished several vampires off in my time without a second thought, bragged about my prowess as a swift executioner, even. Was it so much easier to excuse the death of one who could live for centuries over one who would be dead within a decade regardless of my actions?

Yes, that was one way of looking at it. If I was more selective in the future, making sure I only chose the weak and the elderly, then that wouldn't make it so bad now, would it?

_What the hell?_ I was thinking about doing it again? Yes, of course I was. It was the singularly most sensual experience of my life. I knew I couldn't resist if I were ever close enough to run my tongue along a pulsing jugular again. I swallowed back the saliva flooding my mouth and grimaced at the slight burn as it went down.

What about my father? I pictured him in his wheelchair and the look of shame on his face when he hears the news of his son's fall from grace. I couldn't bear to see the hurt in his dark eyes so I made the decision I could never return home. If it meant spending the rest of my days hiding in this cave and chasing off grumpy bears, that's what I would do.

I settled back down, hoping sleep would find me. A welcome blanket of oblivion to draw me away from the horror story I was living through.

Bella was with me, vanilla and strawberries, sweet and fruity. Her hand stroking along the fur of my shoulder. I rolled onto my back, enjoying the comfort of her touch and encouraging her to rub my tummy. She chuckled, bringing her second hand in to work at my fur. I stretched out, feeling blissful at the way her hands caressed me. She leaned down to whisper "Good doggie" in my ear and, in that instant, her scent hit the back of my throat. I sprang up onto all fours and pinned her neck between my teeth.

Her hands clawed at the fur of my shoulder, a futile attempt to push me away as I tightened my jaws and crushed her windpipe. She slumped against me, a limp rag doll before I threw her body to the ground, circling until I found the best angle to tear and rip from.

The taste of her was unparalleled.

_Fuck! _I was suddenly bolt upright on my haunches, eyes flickering around in the semi darkness, desperate to locate Bella's body. But she wasn't there. Confusion subsided as common sense told me it had been a dream. Of course it was a dream! She didn't even know about the curse of the Quileute tribe. That is, unless Cullen had let something slip about our phasing.

The nightmare was unsettling. There was still just enough humanity left in me to be repulsed by the horrific images my brain had fed me. I shuffled to the mouth of the cave and scanned the forest below. There were no signs of the pack. Wherever they were, it wasn't close. I was a lone wolf.

Dawn broke over the horizon, the watery sunlight casting its weak rays across the tree tops. I sat as immobile as a stone gargoyle until the light reached my eyes, at which point the shame of being seen by another living creature forced me deeper into the cave.

I didn't leave the safety of the cave all day. My brain was feeling unhinged as I struggled to get a handle on the moral implications of what I had become. I was a genetic chimera, an abomination, neither one thing nor the other and welcomed by no one. I didn't know if I was safe to be among people. Would my blood lust drive me to massacre anyone who came within a five hundred yard radius, or would I be able to control it like the Cullens supposedly did by feasting on animals? I was an animal, a wolf at least Wouldn't draining another beast make me a cannibal?

_Gah!_ I was going around in ever decreasing circles with each rotation taking me closer to the brink of madness.

It was getting late again. The dying rays of the sun being pushed away by the purple hues of twilight. I struggled back to my vantage point. The moon was slowly revealing itself from behind a veil of gunmetal clouds, full and luminous, seemingly closer to the Earth than usual. I stretched out my legs and rolled my neck. Just standing there, waiting to be bathed in moonlight, felt energizing. I'd heard the legends of werewolves who were ruled by the phases of the moon and thought it bizarre. I am…was a shape shifter. It held no power over me but, at this moment, I could almost feel the magnetic pull to the iron in my blood.

Unbidden, I let out a low howl and backed away from the entrance, retreating to the ever-forgiving shadows.

I hadn't eaten since…well, not for a while. But it wasn't hunger that was going to drive me out; it was thirst. I needed water, badly.

Slowly, I picked my way down the mountainside and threaded through miles of bushes and foliage, occasionally sniffing the air until I found a stream to drink from.

The headlights of a passing car bounced off the surrounding tree trunks and startled me. I was obviously much closer to the highway than I realized. It was only a few yards away, thinly screened by a layer of trees. For once, I was disorientated, unsure of my position. Curiosity got the better of me and, after taking a final sip, I stalked towards the road.

It was the highway into Forks. I knew this road. Why did it all seem so different? My legs were moving, carrying me closer to the town. I was careful to keep myself hidden among the trees. After all, I didn't want to be scaring anyone…did I?

_Knick knack, paddywack, give a dog a bone, this old man came rolling home. _

Civilization was coming closer. Sparsely spaced out houses began appearing on either side of the road, each one lit with carved pumpkins on the porches and gateposts. It must be Halloween night. I'd completely lost track of the days. I paused to admire the decorations, the twisted macabre faces grinning back as they spewed out their flickering orange lights, inviting only the bravest of Trick-or-Treaters to cross the threshold and ring the novelty door bells.

Bells…my Bells, Bella Swan. Would she be waiting at home, a bowl of glittering candy on hand, smiling as she admired the grinning toddlers dressed as witches, vampires and werewolves, bending low to fill their pudgy, outstretched hands with treats?

_Wait 'til she gets a load of me. I'm the biggest, baddest wolf in the whole damn woods and I'm coming for you, little piggy...you can run, but you can't hide. I'll huff and I'll puff and I'll blow your house down. _

It put a spring in my step. The thought of seeing my girl spurred me to move again. I passed a group of youngsters excitedly babbling as they straightened their witches hats and hauled their already brimming bags of treats from one house to the next, a couple of parents waiting arms folded by the curb.

For a split second I was tempted…but then again, no.

They might be an appetizer but they would spoil the main course. I held my breath and jogged swiftly past. Out of sight and out of my mind.

I rounded the bend and there it was…the Swan residence. Small, white and…in total darkness.

I frowned. Had Bella gone to him behind my back? That cheating, conniving parasite, Cullen? How could she do that to me? Why would she choose him? Didn't she know I'd be coming back for her?

I stilled my paws and listened hard, focusing my energy on picking out any movement.

Relief. She was there! I could hear the steady thrumming of her heart…a heart that beat for me.

I stalked around the perimeter. Her scent was everywhere, intoxicating, arousing and exquisite. How could he stand to be so close to her? It was driving me wild, the aroma so much sweeter than that of the old fisherman. It fogged my brain with its bouquet.

The absence of the cruiser and a second heartbeat told me she was alone.

I had her all wrong. She was a good girl, after all, patiently waiting for her prince to come. But why no lights? Of course! She must have been tired and gone to bed early. Yes, I liked that thought. My beautiful Bella, ripe and ready for me, lying on a bed, her thick hair spread across the pillow, plump lips parted, sighing softly as she dreamed of me.

_To sleep, perchance to Dream; Aye, there's the rub,  
For in that sleep of death, what dreams may come, _

I circled again, this time sidling closer still. Her scent became stronger the nearer I got to the house. Clambering up the porch steps, I was careful not to let my claws clatter on the ancient wood. Tingles of excitement sparked in my gut. This was what I wanted, to have her all to myself.

I pressed my snout against the mail slot in the door, forcing it open slightly, and inhaled deeply. Her scent slammed into me, swirling in my mind and intoxicating me. However, my state of bliss was tempered somewhat by the stench of Edward Cullen. I drew my lips back from my teeth in a silent snarl. Had he been hanging around again? He used to pester her constantly before he went away. That guy just wouldn't take no for an answer. When I was done here, I would be making a second house call. She was mine and I needed to teach him a lesson in ownership rights.

Slowly, I pulled my nose back, letting the flap drop quietly back in place.

It was time.

I pressed the doorbell with my snout and backed into the shadows, listening for the sounds of her rousing and taking to the stairs. To my surprise, the footsteps seemed to come from downstairs…maybe the living room. Had she been sitting in the dark all this time, waiting? Did she catch sight of me when I circled the house? Why would she try to trick me? Questions, questions, so many questions. Would she explain and would I believe her if she did?

_Ask me no questions and I'll tell you no lies._

The door chain jingled and she seemed to struggle to unfasten it, her fingers fumbling with the metal slider. Was she nervous or was it the excitement of welcoming back her lost love? I was panting, head bowed as I watched the door creak open an inch and stop.

What, she wasn't going to open up for me? And there I was wanting to make a grand entrance. I tilted my head and frowned, the hairs on my spine rising slightly. Was this a trap? No. More likely, she wasn't dressed. Yes, that must've been why. My tongue lolled over my lips and to the side as I took a tentative step forward, anticipating the sight of my girl wearing nothing but the moonlight against her pale, perfect skin.

Through the inch wide gap, I could see the inner hallway was dark. No matter, my eyesight was excellent. I pressed the door with the top of my head and it easily gave way, swinging open to a wall of her scent. With closed eyes, I sucked in a lungful and felt myself becoming high on her essence before opening them to scan the hall.

I saw her then, shaking with fear, her back pressed against the closed kitchen door. Disappointingly, she wasn't naked but wore a dark red hoodie and jeans. She was maybe twelve feet away, at the opposite end of the hallway. In a leap and a bound, I could be there, my muzzle pressed against her throat.

She whimpered, eyes as wide as saucers, and I couldn't stop the howl that escaped my lips.

_All the better to see you with, my dear. _

"Please, please don't do this."

She was begging me. My girl was begging. I threw my head back and howled at full volume, rattling the windows, watching with pride as she slapped her hands over her ears and screamed.

_All the better to hear you with, my dear._

Her fear was driving me on. Mixed together with the perfume of her blood, it was one hell of a potent combination, making me giddy. _Soon, my love._ It will all be over soon. I could've closed the gap in a heartbeat but where was the fun in that? After all, I was still a predator at heart…the thrill of the chase was an important part of the ritual.

I bared my canines and snarled as I took my first step and her jaw fell open in response.

_All the better to eat you up with._

She pressed herself closer to the wooden door, her heart beating erratically. I shook my massive head. This was going to be more enjoyable than I'd hoped.

Another step and she was sliding down the door. I think I would have preferred her to run. It would have been pointless but thrilling all the same.

Closer still I came snarling and snapping my teeth.

"Please. No."

She was crying. Her arms wrapped tightly around her ribs as she huddled on the floor.

Two more steps and she'd be feeling my hot breath on her skin. Time to crank up the fear. I settled back on my haunches, preparing to spring forward and pin her down. My muscles coiled in readiness for the leap and…

"I love you, Jake"

It stalled me. For a second, I relaxed, eyes closed, letting her declaration of love sink into my consciousness. I always knew she was my girl and, for her, I would be a generous lover and make this quick.

But then she had to go and spoil it by calling out.

"Edward, now!"

Before I could react, Cullen was blocking my path as he stood in the hallway, legs astride, both arms slung over his right shoulder. The bastard had tricked me! No fucking heartbeat. Well, there's always a silver lining. This was my chance to kill two birds with one stone. Bella was no threat. Besides, it would do her good to see me dispatch her stalker first. I leaped forward and was already in the air when he swung the axe around.

The force was so great, I didn't even feel it. All that playing baseball had given him a wicked batting arm. I saw my headless body drop to the floor, paws still twitching. My head landed close by and, in the last few seconds of awareness, I had no choice but to watch as my Bella rushed into his embrace. He comforted her with one arm, slid a small, silver cell phone from his jeans pocket and dialed a number.

Damned mind reader.

I barely heard his conversation with Sam. I was too busy dying. Bella crouched low to my cooling body and, after tenderly brushing my fur, whispered how sorry she was.

I was slipping away, blackness crowding my vision, but it was enough to show me that, in the end, she truly did love me.

**A/N - OMG! Did she just kill Jake? Blinks in astonishment! A bold move I know, but I bet your emotions are all over the place, which was the whole point of reading a dark and twisted tale. I'll be honest this wasn't the ending I envisioned when I started writing. Jake was originally going to kill Bella, but the more I thought, the more I realized Sam would have contacted the Cullens when they found the body by the river, and Edward would have been monitoring his thoughts, so there was no other way for this to go without him having a miracle cure, which felt like selling the story short.  
**

**Send reviews and please, no death threats or angry mobs with pitchforks and burning torches. I'll be going into hiding, just in case. **

**P.S.** **If you like em scary, check out my other story, Compulsion. That one features a twisted, killer Edward.**

**Til next time,**

**Claire x**


End file.
